UnMistakably Imperfect
by Flashlight QUEEN
Summary: Kagane Rin is Madly in love with Kagamine Len. Their story is tragic and interesting. There are some big obsticles along the way though. #1:Len is a player of all girls. #2: They have never spoken to each other until now.  RinxLen NONCEST Rinno T. F.F
1. 1: Prolouge

~Un-Mistakably Imperfect~

Written by: Rinno-chan (AKA: ME)

Dedication: My story that I wrote for

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN VOCALOID! SINCE I HAVE SAID THIS AT THE BEGINNING, I DON'T NEED TO SAY IT ANYMORE

Word count: 497

Warning: Only a prolouge, and contains no spoilers at all.

* * *

**1: Those beautiful dreams**

The two were together against a wall; a teenage boy and girl. His hands locking hers above me as he leaned in. They were so close; she could feel his hot breath on her mouth and he could feel all seriousness within her as she tousled his hair and yanked out the ponytail, letting his long hair cover his face. His lips brushed against hers slowly and teasingly and she struggled to close the gap, but the darkly lit room filled with beautiful purple butterflies, and they were forced them to stop.

The entire world around her was dark as she tried to reach back for the scene, to wish for it to become reality. But a blinding light quickly and unexpectedly shined into her vision. That's when she realized it was only a dream, and that the dream wasn't true and never could be.

'_You can't reach him, he is forbidden' _The dream chanted to the girl.

It's true. They was forbidden from each other, for very reasons that are left unknown. But you might still ask why? Because he is dirty; a player who nevver cares if the girls are human beings. His only purpose is to find them and breaks there heart in two, yet they still want more no matter what. And he also happens to be the school's popular boy.

Meanwhile she was an average girl, and completely and utterly love struck on him since the first time she saw him. She had very little friends, and some of them were already used by Len but have swore never to go back again. There heart's were broken and she swore she hated him. But she could never, ever hate the one she loved. The sad part is that they had never talked, or interacted with each other. Not even once.

The boy was Kagamine Len, the girl was Kagene Rin. And this is their story.

* * *

This is only a prolouge, don't fret. I will try to make them longer. Review and tell me if i should continue this? Make this a short story or a long one?

I wrote this because i owed Amary a story because of- a long story. I hope you like it~

P.S. **_REVIEW_**


	2. 2: Karma, it's a bitch

Long time since i updated anything...wow. Well, i have alot of homework, i was working on drawings, and all my unit tests (report cards) are coming up soon... so i have an excuse.**

* * *

**

**2. Karma, it's a bitch.**

I had been trying to get Len-san's attention the entire morning, to no avail. Maybe it was because his swarm of play toys were always around him? There must have been 13 at the least, and he was doing them all. The funny part was, none of them knew he was cheating on them. How can you not notice that he's cheating on you when he's having a make out session right beside you!

They're just that stupid. And I'm not having very good luck today.

The entire day he didn't notice me, and just as I was about to scream "FML!" and try to kill myself; the tables turned. All of his girlfriends and friends had after school choir. Except for Kaito, but he's easy to get rid of, just tell him that there's free ice cream at the east end (they live at the west). And that's exactly what I told him.

I'm very grateful to my parents, who made us live on the same block as him! Now it's me and him walking home with an awkward silence as I sipped on my newly bought slushee. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to work his flirtatious charm on me; all he did was stare and smirk at me which was pretty creepy. I tried to bring up a conversation with him halfway through walking. But again, the tables turned.

"LEN!~" Screeched a voice that came from my worst enemy. Akita, Neru.

I turned around to see her in a slutty miniskirt, clutching to his arm. She beamed her witch smile at him and he smiled seductively at her.

"Akita-chan, how about we go to your house?" He asked running his fingers through her long blonde hair. She may be a bicth, but I'm jealous of her hair.

"Okay!" She shrieked while leaning in for a kiss. He gladly accepted and I'm pretty sure I got a good glimpse of tongue.

My throat constricted and I managed to cough silently enough so they wouldn't have realized I was jealous.

Everyone's heard the saying that each playboy has their own spice, they try to find the right women's spice. In the end they always find one they love, but why won't that happen to me? The girl always loves him back; so why hasn't this happened to me, I love him more than he'll ever know. I just want him to realize that being a slut just to find the right girl doesn't do anything.

"Bye….." He said indicating me.

"Kagene Rin. Bye." I stated with a blank expression, Akita growled.

When I started to walk away I felt the weight being lifted off me, and I fell. The slushee flew everywhere. In my hair, down my shirt, on my pants, you name it. My hands were scraped with blood oozing out of them and my cheek was scratched up roughly. Now, I had to walk home sticky, while crying from the embarrassment of that happening in front of Len-san. I stood up and heard Akita snicker. I dashed away without even thinking of anything. Tears were flying from my eyes as I raced into my house. My usually swept to the side bangs were in front of my eyes, so I had to blindly navigate myself home. I heard a voice call after me but I didn't want to turn back, ever in my lifetime. I just have to keep moving forward.

I threw off my clothes and they landed on the floor in a messy pile beside me, I kicked them even farther away from me as I stepped in the shower and wiped away my tears. Tears and showers mixed well, so no one would realize I was crying.

I didn't realize that the water was boiling hot, until it started to hurt my cuts. I winced and the knob turned cooler; as the glob of shampoo and conditioner felt its way through my hair. I washed away the remains of the hair products. I started on my body, scrubbing it head to toe, and I rinsed it off; I finally finished with a face cleanser. I turned the knobs off and let my hair drip until the showers excess water stopped its pattern.

_Drip-drip, drip, drip-drip, drip._

"Sigh, this is a definite FML day." I tugged the towel tight around my hair and dried my body. I stalked into my room and searched the entire floor to find pajamas that were to my liking, accepting that I didn't feel like liking anything at the moment. I grabbed my yellow tank top and orange shorts and slid them onto my body. Sitting up on my bed, my eyes felt drowsy so I crawled onto my bed and the clothes that were now on my body were becoming wet, but I didn't care.

The tears started to reform again.

I only lied on my bed until I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

I learned that all these chapters are gonna be super short, so deal with it! Hhahahah =3 Tell me what you think of this story so far, okay?

-Rinno

2. Karma, it's a bicth.


	3. 3: A suprise in the early morning

Here is chapter 3, now all of you. Read, and like! This one is short, and really is just like, a filler? Nothing really happens, but the next chapter is quite... depressing?

READ!

**

* * *

******

3. A surprise in the early morning

I felt light headed as I sneezed, probably from sleeping in my wet clothes… I flipped over to my left. Then to my right, and back on to my left. And groaned loudly from the pain that my rock bed was inflicting on me.

"You move too much." A monotone voice cooed in my delicate ear.

I squeaked and immediately shot backwards, hitting my head against the wall and slowly slipping down the minor space between the bed and wall while holding my head. My eyes widened in shock and in pain as I stared in front of me. Standing there… Was Len.

I quickly shut my eyes and hugged my knees. "Why are you here, in my house Len-san?"

"Calm down Bunny-chan. I know Akita-chan tripped you, so I came to see if you were okay, because I was… busy last night." He stated. Yeah, he was busy; knocking up Akita.

"Your such a horrible liar! How did you get in? I bet your trying to rape me; you are, aren't you!" I screamed and chucked my pillow at him and he caught it skillfully between his pointer and thumb. I stared amazed and it dawned on me what he called me "Wait, Bunny-chan?"

Len-san smirked " It matched your personality; and your bow. And by the way, drop the honorific, it's just Len."

"Oh-okay...L-Len." I stuttered.

He smiled as he drifted onto my bed in front of me, onto my feet that started to hurt (from his weight) and placed his finger on my nose. "And by the way; I wasn't going to rape you, but I will if you want it." He chuckled.

I felt myself being weirded out, and being horrified inside. I chose the horrified route. I slowly got up, trying not to worsen my headache. I was now staring Len strait in the eye; his expression was extremely seductive. I raised my finger to say something as a witty remark (or scream at him); but my head felt dizzy. Around my eyes were slowly becoming blacker, and blacker; and I couldn't move anymore. My body fell back onto the bed limply. My eyes closed, and my hearing was beginning to dim.

"Bunny! What's happening?" I remember hearing Len's worried voice (he didn't sound fake worried, but truly worried) before I fell unconscious.

* * *

Short, yes? Well, go ahead and yell at me, that involves reviewing though~ But to make you happy... i'm posting chapter 4 right now.

You know the drill, Review:

Tell me something good and bad about this chapter.

And a question is... What is your least favorite couple (I'll probably ask this on my other story too...)

See ya soon!


	4. 4: You're cold hearted

Omg, I'm baack~ *Creepy rape face* Well, i told you i updated! 4th chapter! Yay! I'm ready... this chapter has depression!

Well, read on!~~

**

* * *

**

4. You're

**Cold Hearted**

I slowly regained my consciousness, my hearing was returning and soon my eyelids fluttered open about an hour after I had truly woken up. I looked quizzically around the room, but there was no trace of Len-san at all. Or even that he was ever here in the first place, was I dreaming?

No, I was definitely not dreaming; I could hear the shower's water running and see a pair of boxers on my floor. I sat up and crawled across my bed, I realized, Len is here! I jumped up and dashed to my closet.

'_Something cute, I need something cute!' _I screamed at myself in my head. I threw everything out of my closet, in hopes to find the cutest thing at the bottom or back. And it didn't work.

So now I have a giant mess of clothes in my room. I found a cute black skirt in the pile and put it on. I remembered I had just bought a new, orange sling-shoulder shirt with a purple undershirt. I put the shirt on and heard the shower stop. I quickly crawled back into bed and shut my eyes tightly.

I heard footsteps and then a cough, I opened my eye a crack and saw Len with a towel around him. He picked up his clothes and started to un-do the tie on his towel, I shut my eyes again and waited for him to finish putting on his boxers.

I opened my eyes to find an extremely toned chest (with abs) in my face, I blushed hardcore and winced. '_What is he doing?' _I shrieked.

He looked down at me, and he saw that I (thankfully looked) asleep. Len sighed and backed away and finished putting on his clothes. I fake-coughed and said in a fake-dizzy voice "Len? Is that you?"

"Yupp, it's me bunny-chan." He spoke and sat on the bed beside me. I pouted now and sat up, "Now you have to drop the honorifics." I poked his cheek.

"Fine, bunny. So… I'm bored, how about I go get you some ice-cream?" He asked politely. Wait, how is this pervert polite!

"Uh… sure. I want orange flavor, just ask Meiko; my sister. We probably have all flavors since her boyfriends an ice-cream freak." I giggled.

"Kay, be back in 5." He called over his shoulder as he dashed down the stairs. I then smiled as I watched him go, _'It's like we've known each other for a long time… I love him'. _

I quickly grabbed out my cell-phone and looked at his boxers lying on the ground. I smirked evilly as I took 4 pictures of the banana print shorts. _'I sure hope he doesn't go over to girl's houses' with these.' _The stairs were creaking so I put away my cell and looked expectantly at the door, to find Meiko and Len walking in the door. Meiko had a yellow ice-cream with chocolate chip cookies in it. And Len was holding an orange ice-cream with an orange on top and gave it to me. I started to drool but quickly wiped it away.

Len sat down with the ice-cream Meiko had just given him and began to eat it. Meiko walked through the door, but not before making a _heart _with her hands and winking.

I turned ten shades of red "M-Meiko!"

"What did I miss?" Len asked confused, with ice-cream on the side of his face. I laughed and picked up a cloth. I cautiously brought it towards his face, and decided to wipe it before it dripped. I swore I saw him slightly blush before he looked away.

His phone vibrated and he took out a yellow flip phone. He read the message and stood up.

"Gotta go meet Hatsune-san. She wants' me to go to her place tonight. Better go now, before it's too late." He smiled as he walked out the door, leaving me all alone.

I fell over on my bed, emotions ripping at me. Sadness, anger, hurt. But I was mostly heartbroken, so I called my closet friend. I dialed 1 (she was on speed dial), and let it ring. 1, 2, 3 times before she picked up.

"Hi, who's this?" A mature voice spoke.

"L-Luka." I sniffled.

"What's wrong Rin! Are you okay?" She asked, concern filled her voice.

"No, It… It was Len…. That bitch broke me, again."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes, save your voice for me." She urgently said as she hung up.

I threw my phone beside me, while still sniffling. I took out tissue and cried, staring at the ceiling for who knows how long. A racket, it was all I could hear before my door flung down. And out came Luka, throwing herself at me, 'shush-ing' me to calm down and talk to her.

* * *

This fact is sad, this is the longest chapter in this story. :\

Oh well, again:

Leave a good and bad thing about this chapter (BTW: This story is SUPPOSED to be angsty)

Question: Do you like this story? Be truthful!

I won't update for a little, be happy i updated 2 times in 1 day. That's very rare for me :)

Bye-bye!


	5. 5: Remember me?

Long wait till update? Well, take this chapter that took me... 10 minutes to write? Enjoy?

**

* * *

**

********

5. Remember me?

"And, and then he l-left me all alone…. He just, left!" I sniffled into Luka's presently wet shirt.

Luka petted my hair gently before whispering. "Don't cry about him, you deserve so much more than that player. There are plenty more fish in the sea."

I sniffled again before pulling away from her and staring her strait in the eye, "Luka, you don't understand. I love Len… I don't want to, I want to break free and find someone who will actually love. But my heart is a fucking devil, and thinks I deserve the worst, he is attractive, smart and funny; but I hate him and love him at the same time." I explained while wiping away tears.

She stared at me for a long moment and then smiled and pretended to wipe away tears. "My my Rinny, you've grown so much in this past day. I know how hard it is for you, I felt the same thing about my Gakupo. I liked him, even though he was dating someone else for 2 years. We seldomly talked, but I was the only one who wasn't just using him for popularity. One day, he came to me saying that his girlfriend had dumped him for no apparent reason; he wasn't popular anymore. We hung out a lot… and I eventually confessed to him, he accepted my feelings and now we've been a couple for 2 years." Luka smiled as she thought about her past.

I glared at her and raged, "I'm happy for you and all, but you got a happy ending, how am I supposed to? This love story is so imperfect!"

She pouted a little, "I'm sorry, but things will work out in the end, don't worry. I'm sure of it!" Luka hugged me tight against her extremely large chest.

"Can't…. BREATHE!" I gasped for air and she let me go. She apologized and we burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Girls!" My sister screamed.

"Yes Meiko-nee?" I asked, pivoting my head towards the door, in time to see her burst through and start yelling.

"My boyfriend is coming over now, so be nice to him, got it?" She yelled in our ears.

"Yes Meiko-nee…" Luka trailed off and Meiko nodded, shutting the door and bounding away.

I tapped my finger on my chin while thinking, "Ya know… I've never seen Nee-chan's boyfriend. Isn't that strange?" I asked getting off my bed and escorting Luka downstairs.

Luka nodded, "Yeah, especially since they've been dating for 2 months…"

"Well, I'm always gone when he comes over or asleep… 'Cause I take naps." I giggled because it's true, Nee-chan would never do 'that' at night.

The doorbell echoed throughout the house and I listened for when Meiko was yell out to us… "HE'S HERE! GET THE DOORBELL! I'M IN THE KITCHEN!" Ah, there it is.

"Kay!" I yelled while bounding down to the door and swinging it open. "Hi! I'm Meiko's younger sis…ter…" Oh my fucking god… it was….. KAITO SHION! You know, like the upperclassman? Yeah, that one! I turned to Luka, who had rushed up the stairs screaming, before turning back to the bluenette in the doorway.

"Thank you for opening the door, nice to… Wait… Kagene Rin-san? He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yes….. uhm…..Kaito-san" I slowed my words down.

Well, this just got awkward.

* * *

IM TRULY SORRY ABOUT THE LONG UPDATE WAIT! To tell you the truth... i kind of forgot about this story... Ehehehe...

Well, it's back from the dead! Reviews are appreciated~ And so are constructive critisism, just no flames (only bad things). Cause i got one... and i kinda flipped out... sorry! But they said nothing good, and only yelled at how stupid my OC's were D:

**REVIEWS! AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM**


	6. 6: What the hell?

Long time no see, right? Oh well, i got complete writers block for like... a long time, so i gave up. But when i randomly found out people started favoriting my stories, i started writing again and got over my writers block. So, withought further a do... READ ON!**

* * *

******

6. What The Hell?

"Uhm… Kaito-san…. You're Nee-chan's boyfriend?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion.

He scratched his head awkwardly and looked down on me, considering he was a good foot taller than me, "It may seem weird, but yes. We met at café once and we started talking more and more and eventually dated, I hope this doesn't affect how we already knew each other."

I nodded my head dumbly at him before turning around swiftly and marching up the stairs. Swinging my door open I found a lump under my bed sheets. I poked it slightly and it didn't move, I poked it harder this time and it squeaked . Sighing I pounced on top of the lump which i knew was Luka. "Well Luka… that was quite awkward."

"...We'll be going! Ta-ta~" I heard Nee-chan's voice from down stairs. "Okay!" I shouted back and waited until I heard the door slam.

Her composure was still broken she jumped up from underneath the covers and sent me flying into the pile of clothes from earlier. "Like hell it was! That was extremely…. Rin, where did you go?" Luka questioned as she searched the room for me, looking under the bed, in the closet, and out the door.

Sticking my hand up through the mountain in let out a muffled 'here'. Squiggling my way out of the mess I pouted in exhaustion. "Today is not my day…" My cell phone vibrated from across the room on my nightstand and I reached out for it, already knowing Luka would throw it to me. Flipping it there were 'three new text messages'.

The first one was a fucking picture of a dick and then the second one was an apology of the first one, some pervert meant to send it to his girlfriend and telling me I could keep it with a ';)' face. So gross! And the third one was a message from… Len! :)

I clicked on it and it read "Kagamine Rin-chan, meet me at the park at 5:00, I want to tell you something. –Len"

Jumping up and screaming with joy, I showed the message to Luka waving it in her face and bragging, "Maybe he wants to apologize for being an asshole and leaving me to go screw Hatsune!"

Luka frowned and pushed it away from her face like it discusted her. "It's not from Len." She explained.

"What?" I asked, my joy diming down.

She sighed, "It's probably from a whore, didn't you tell me he called you Bunny-chan, not Kagamine Rin-chan?"

Looking back at the message I frowned too, noticing that Luka was right. "Oh, and I have Hatsune's number in my phone, it's the same one. But I think you should go just to fuck with her. I don't mind being your back up."

I forgot to mention one thing, me and Luka were the gossip girls of the school, our plan is that Luka finds out the secret, and I pass it around. Simple, right. Sometimes it's funny 'cause they get so upset... Like one time Luka found out that Haku was pregnant and I told her boyfriend, who got really pissed because they hadn't had sex yet; it turned out it was Sora's baby and Haku ended up getting an abortion.

I smiled at Luka's innocent face and nodded, "I love your mind Luka!"

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Leave a review and let me know what you think, good or bad. BYE!


End file.
